


Idiot Injuries

by orphan_account



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maki just wants one roommate who doesn't get injured every five seconds.





	Idiot Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as Brownie in a Mug, but you dont have to read that one!! I just like these five as roommates,,,, a lot.

When Maki decided to live with Kaito and Shuichi, she was expecting it to just be them. Three people was already a crowd, but her dumb, soft-hearted, roommate Kaito just couldn't resist giving in to his hero complex. Shuichi wasn't any better, either, having been the one to defend Kokichi staying. (If that boy was any more obvious about his crush, Kaito might actually notice something for once.)

 

Now, she had to live with four idiots. Idiots who were ridiculously accident prone, reminding her of the children she used to help take care of. 

 

Kaito was an obvious one, he liked to help people. Helping literally everyone got him hurt, and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Kaito's injuries varied wildly from day to night, and Maki was maybe too rough with some of the smaller, not serious injuries. Still, he laughed and thanked her every time, even as he blatantly ignored her warnings to stop getting into trouble, brushing her off with a laugh and a bright smile. ("It's just what a hero does, y'know!"  "It's what an idiot who'll get himself killed does." "Aw, don't get too worried. You know I'll be fine.")

 

She tended to forgive him every time, weak to that reassuring grin.

 

Shuichi, she hoped, wouldn't be that way, and she was partly right. He was the least bothersome of the perpetrators, he was appropriately apologetic about being injured, and he did try his best to stay out of trouble. Trouble liked to find Shuichi, though, much to her concern and exhaustion. Whether he gets wrapped into helping people, coming home with scratches, bruises, and a sheepish smile on his face, or if he slinks in at night looking guilty and quiet, and Maki can only bring out the medicine kit and clean up his wounds quietly. Shuichi took after Kaito's personality sometimes, and Maki just wanted to shake both of them by their shoulders and demand they stop.

 

Maki was concerned about Shuichi, though, at least she knew Kaito could defend himself well.

 

That would have been more than enough for Maki. She could've put up with those two, through the bad nights, injuries, and annoyance, she actually somehow liked these people. Then the other two showed up, all bright grins and mysterious (annoying) personalities.

 

Kokichi and Angie, one showing up one month, then three months later the other appears. Both of them staying permanently in their messed up, kind of family.

 

Kokichi, someone she will heartily admit she does not like, showed up at their door in the pouring rain with his bags. He was grinning, but there was a tremble in his hands that they couldn't ignore.

 

"I'll be out of your hair soon, maybe." He said, with a teasing grin that was far too vulnerable for anyone's comfort.

 

"Fuck that." All three roommates decided, immediately letting the boy stay with them.

 

Maki didn't regret that, she just regretted the fact that Kokichi was just as prone to injure himself as Kaito. Not because he was helping people, no, it was usually the opposite. He pranked people, committed dumb, petty crimes, and somehow Kokichi has never been arrested. His injuries are anywhere from light scrapes and bruises, to injuries that just border on needing proper, actual doctor care. In fact, Kokichi is the only one of them that Maki has had to go to the hospital for, and that was not an experience she wanted to repeat. No one wanted to repeat it, even if Kokichi bounced back just as quick as usual.

 

The boy just looked too small in a hospital gown.

 

Then there was the last one, and Maki prayed she was the last stray to show up. Angie. She never really talked to the girl in school, but she was definitely a strange one. She got along with Kokichi like a house on fire, and it wasn't just because they almost burnt the apartment down once. If he managed to rope her into a prank, the results were terrifying.

 

Angie, just like Kokichi, showed up at their door one day with no warning. At least it was in better weather, a bright sunny day that should've been perfect. Angie was also an enigma, but Maki could admit she was less annoying to have around. (At least there was another girl around.)

 

"I have been guided by divine hands to your home!" She chirped, swaying back and forth on her feet.

 

"This might as well happen." And they let her live with them. Maki had spare room in her room anyways.

 

Angie's injuries tended to concern Maki. From blood-letting rituals to accidentally eating paint, Maki's wish for a roommate that didn't get constantly injured went unanswered. Maki had gotten used to cleaning up lightly bleeding wounds, both scolding the girl and resigning herself to her fate. Not including her religious rituals, Angie would eat anything. _Anything_. She was a good cook, so they usually didn't have to worry. Maki still swears she'll get food poisoning one day, and it will probably be Kokichi's fault. The girl is completely unapologetic about her injuries as well, citing her god's will and thanking Maki anyways. Maki still treated her wounds with the same care as she did everyone else's. 

 

Maki was beginning to think she cared too much, but it was far too late to stop now.

 

She was in too deep into the rabbit hole, she was going to be stuck with these terrible, stupid, far-too-sweet bastards till the unforeseeable future. Maki couldn't imagine life without them, as much as she wished she could. Kaito took care of everyone when they had bad nights, Maki took care of them when they inevitably injured themselves again, Shuichi was kind of like a sad cat, but he was a great listener and would always try to help, Kokichi could make them laugh or scream with little effort (Maki didn't know if that was a good thing or not.), and Angie could cook meals and tell stories like the best of them. Their apartment also got more colorful, as the artist got paint on all of the furniture.

 

Still, even if Maki would never admit it out loud, it was nice having a large family again. The house never felt quiet or empty with everyone around. 

 

Even if she had to treat a ridiculous amount of injuries because of it.


End file.
